Vodka
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Hay muchas razones por las que Casey no es una buena influencia, y menos cuando su mejor amigo es una tortuga que nunca ha probado el alcohol y lo hará por primera vez. ¿Qué podría salir mal? One-shot.


**Hola! Traigo un nuevo one-shot! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _VODKA_

Rafa yacía acostado en su cama mirando al techo. Ese día en la mañana, estaba entrenando, cuando en una pelea con Leo, su muñeca se dobló de una manera que no debía. Donnie la revisó y le dijo que casi se la había fracturado y que tenía que descansarla. Hacía más o menos una hora, acababa de tener una pelea con Splinter, quien le dijo que no podría salir a patrullar con sus hermanos por la condición de su muñeca y Rafa no había estado de acuerdo con eso. Como sea, sus hermanos se fueron sin él, dejándolo solo en su cuarto con su muñeca adolorida, ya que este se había encerrado después de la pelea.

Rafa le había contado todo a Casey, quien le propuso una idea a la que Rafa por enojo hacia Splinter había dicho que sí, pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro. ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer?

De pronto su puerta se abrió silenciosa y rápidamente, dejando ver a Casey, quien entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Rafa? – Saludó su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Casey, baja la voz! ¿Splinter te vio entrar?

\- Claro que no amigo. Casey Jones pasa tan desapercibido como un fantasma.

\- Sí, como sea. ¿La trajiste?

\- Querrás decir "Las trajiste". – Sonrió el muchacho, sacando de su mochila dos botellas de Vodka.

\- ¡Casey estás loco! – Lo regañó Rafa al ver la cantidad de alcohol que traía su amigo.

\- Rafa, solo creí que, si te ibas a emborrachar por primera vez, tenía que ser épico. – Contestó, sacando dos vasitos para shots que traía en su mochila.

\- ¿Cómo es que siquiera te venden alcohol? – Preguntó mientras veía a su amigo servir su shot.

\- Identificación falsa. – Río, entregándole su vasito a Rafa.

\- No sé por qué hago caso a tus ideas. – Suspiró.

\- Simplemente porque son geniales. – Contestó sirviéndose su propio shot.

Rafa miró la hora en su celular.

-Bueno, pasan de las doce. Splinter ya debe de estar dormido.

\- ¿Crees que despierte?

\- No, lo creas o no, Splinter tiene el sueño muy pesado. Además, estos cuartos están cubiertos de ladrillos y, a menos de que esté parado afuera del cuarto, no va a escuchar nada.

\- Genial. – Sonrió Casey con malicia. – ¿Estás listo?

\- ¿Qué esperas que diga cuando ya compraste dos botellas de Vodka? – Suspiró. Por más que odiara admitirlo, se sentía nervioso de desobedecer a Splinter de esa manera y probar el alcohol a escondidas, pero también se sentía emocionado y además, tarde o temprano lo haría.

\- Salud y hasta el fondo. – Rió Casey.

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…

\- ¿Listo?

\- Ya qué.

Con su tercer suspiro de la noche, Rafa tomó el shot y ni siquiera se detuvo a olerlo, ya que sentía que le iba a causar nauseas sin siquiera haber empezado. Cerró los ojos y tiró el contenido del vaso a su boca. Lo dejó ahí unos segundos, algo que terminó siendo una muy mala idea, ya que el sabor no era el más agradable, pero terminó por tragarlo, mientras que Casey, quien ya se había tomado el suyo, se carcajeaba al verlo.

\- ¡Que asco! Esto sabe como a… – Comenzó a decir Rafa con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Alcohol? – Lo interrumpió Casey.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Demasiado! ¿Por qué toman esto por gusto?

\- Sigue tomando y lo descubrirás. – Rió.

\- ¿Pero vamos a seguir tomando así como así? ¿Sin razón alguna?

\- No, traigo algo que nos va a ayudar. – Sonrío, mientras sacaba varios vasitos de shot más de su mochila.

\- Casey, ¿qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Cuántos de esos traes?

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado del "beer-pong"? Será lo mismo, pero con Vodka.

Rafa no sabía qué más responder. Su amigo era un alcohólico. Ni siquiera sabía qué era el beer-pong, pero estaba empezando a creer que esa era una mala idea. Mientras tanto, Casey acomodaba los vasitos en el suelo y los llenaba de Vodka. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo frente a frente y Casey había servido seis shots de cada lado, acomodándolos en forma de pirámide.

\- Esto funciona así… - Comenzó a explicar su amigo, sacando una pelota de ping-pong de su mochila. – Vamos a ir por turnos. Es como el ping-pong, pero sin raqueta. Tenemos que aventar la pelota, que bote una vez en el suelo, y hacer que caiga en el shot del otro. Si es que cae, el otro se lo tiene que tomar y quitar el vaso. El primero que logre que su rival se tome todos los shots, es el ganador.

\- Bueno, me lo imaginaba peor. – Se resignó la tortuga.

\- Entonces que empiece el juego.

Rafa y Casey comenzaron a jugar. Increíblemente para Rafa, terminó siendo un juego bastante divertido. La primera ronda la ganó Rafa con muy poca ventaja, la segunda la ganó Casey y la tercera estaba por verse. Les quedaba solo un vaso a cada uno y era el turno de tirar de Rafa, quien empezaba a sentirse extraño. Cada vez le costaba más enfocar sus ojos al vaso y tirar con precisión, pero el juego era cada vez más divertido. Ya no le dolía más su muñeca y Casey se había vuelto sorprendentemente más gracioso. Sus chistes ahora lo mataban de la risa.

\- Vas a caer Jones. – Amenazó con una voz arrastrada.

Rafa tiró la pelota hacia el vaso de su amigo, pero terminó golpeando a Casey en la cara, haciendo que los dos se mataran de risa.

\- Mi turno. – Dijo Casey con la misma voz arrastrada.

Para su mala suerte, la pelota de Casey sí cayó en el vaso de Rafa, quien, tras refunfuñar, se llevó el shot a la boca y lo tragó.

\- ¿Soy el único que ya se aburrió de esto? – Preguntó Casey.

\- No, yo también ya me aburrí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos de la vida?

\- ¿Mientras tomamos Vodka? – Añadió Rafa con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tú sí me entiendes! – Rió Casey, dándole un trago a la botella. - ¿Y cómo has estado, Rafa?

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos de ti, Casey? Siempre he tenido la curiosidad… ¿has tenido alguna novia? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Sí. Hace unos años antes de conocer a Abril.

\- ¿Y te gusta alguien ahora? – preguntó dándole un trago a la botella.

\- No. – Respondió en seco. Obviamente llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Abril, pero sabía como se ponía Rafa cada que le mencionaba algo de eso, ya que a su hermano Donnie también le gustaba. - ¿Y a ti Rafa? ¿Te gusta alguien?

\- Sí. – Respondió sonrojándose y con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Apuesto a que es esa chica del espacio, ¿no? – Dijo Casey con una sonrisa, haciendo a Rafa sonrojarse una vez más. - ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Mona… Lisa?

\- Sí. – Suspiró Rafa. – Pero lo más seguro es que ya no la vuelva a ver. – Dijo con tristeza y tapándose la cara con sus manos. Unos segundos después, Casey comenzó a escuchar un ligero sollozo, que lo hizo tener que contener la risa. Estaba resuelto. Rafa era el tipo de borracho dolido por el amor.

\- Todo va a estar bien. – Fue lo único que a Casey se le ocurrió decir, aunque apenas había terminado la oración, se le salió una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – Preguntó Rafa entre llanto. – La amo tanto y nunca había estado enamorado de alguien de la misma manera que de ella. La extraño todos los días y si ella estuviera aquí ahora…

Mientras Rafa seguía hablando y hablando, la cara de Casey estaba cada vez más roja y le costaba mucho guardarse sus carcajadas. Nunca pensó que Rafa se llegara a poner así. Además, la voz de su amigo, aparte de arrastrada, ahora se escuchaba entrecortada por el llanto. Sonaba como un niño de cinco años haciendo un berrinche.

Rafa siguió hablando, llorando mares, hasta que algo lo interrumpió. Su t-phone estaba sonando. Era Donnie.

\- Ay no, ¿me escucho muy mal?

Esa pregunta fue el colmo para Casey, quien no se pudo contener más y soltó una gran carcajada a la que Rafa contestó volteando los ojos.

\- Seguro solo marca para saber si estoy bien. Le diré que sí y colgaré.

\- ¡No! Regla número uno de los borrachos es no contestar llamadas… Bueno es la número dos. La número uno es nunca marcarle a tu exnovia, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡No contestes! – Sugería entre risas.

\- Muy tarde. – Respondió Rafa, quien había contestado la llamada mientras Casey hablaba.

\- ¿Rafa, estás ahí? – Se escuchaba la voz viniendo del teléfono.

\- Uh, sí. – Contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonar mejor.

\- ¿Estás con alguien? – Preguntó Donnie confundido, ya que había escuchado voces en cuanto Rafa descolgó el teléfono.

\- Uh… - Rafa miraba a Casey, quien le hacía señas agitando las manos y negando con la cabeza. – No, solo yo.

\- ¿Y con quién estabas hablando? – Cuestionaba su hermano extrañado.

\- Con… una araña que había en la pared. – Dijo con seguridad, haciendo a Casey tener que contener su risa una vez más.

\- … ¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuchas… raro. – Habló Donnie, refiriéndose a la voz arrastrada que, por más que Rafa fingiera no tener, aún se notaba.

\- Mikey nació raro y a él no le dices nada. – Respondió con enojo, algo a lo que Casey no pudo evitar reír, tapándose la boca rápidamente y esperando que no lo hubieran escuchado.

\- ¿Ese es Casey? – Preguntó Donnie de nuevo, menos confundido y con más enojo en su voz.

\- ¡No! No es Casey. – Trató de encubrir Rafa.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? – Cuestionó Donnie enfadado.

\- La araña. – Decía, aún seguro de sus respuestas, mientras que Casey le comenzaba a hacer señas para que cortara la llamada. – Oye, la araña dice que ya cuelgue.

\- ¡No se te ocurra colgarme! – Gritó Donnie. No sabía si estaba más preocupado o enojado.

\- Adiós.

Después de eso, el teléfono se colgó.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Leo, caminando con Mikey hacia donde estaba Donnie. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado la llamada, ya que acababan de terminar una pelea, Mikey se había raspado el brazo y Leo le estaba ayudando a lavar la herida con un poco de agua.

\- Creo que está borracho. – Respondió Donnie.

Mientras tanto, Rafa y Casey seguían sentados en el suelo platicando, muertos de la risa por el estado en el que estaban.

\- ¡Casey, te estoy diciendo que no lo notaron! Tal vez no sea Leonardo DiCaprio, pero sé lo que es actuar.

\- ¡Rafa, ni siquiera Mikey se hubiera creído todo lo que dijiste!

\- … Siento náuseas. ¿Es normal?

\- No te preocupes, solo ya no tomes. – Respondió Casey, quitándole de las manos a Rafa la segunda botella de Vodka de la noche. La otra yacía tirada en el suelo de la habitación. – Mañana vas a entender el significado de la palabra "cruda". – Rió, dándole otro trago a la botella, cuando de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ningún aviso.

Del otro lado se encontraba Leo, al que le faltaba poco para que su cabeza comenzara a sacar humo de lo molesto que estaba, Donnie, quién se veía sorprendido al ver el estado de su hermano y su amigo, y luego estaba Mikey, quien se carcajeó al instante en el que abrieron la puerta.

Donnie le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que su maestro escuchara algo. Los tres hermanos se veían sucios y estaban llenos de golpes por la batalla de esa noche.

\- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – Gritó Leo con susurros.

\- Solamente nos divertíamos ya que Rafa no pudo ir a patrullar. – Respondió Casey con su voz arrastrada, tratando de defender a Rafa, quién estaba más pálido que un muerto.

\- ¿A esto le llaman diversión? Se suponía que Rafa no podía tomar alcohol, no solo porque no lo tenemos permitido, sino porque le di un fuerte antibiótico para su muñeca y, además de que ya no le va a hacer efecto, puede reaccionar con el alcohol. – Susurró Donnie, comenzando a subir más y más la voz.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Rió Mikey. – Cuando Donnie nos contó de la llamada no lo creía. ¡Esto no tiene precio! – Se carcajeaba, mientras tomaba una foto de Rafa y Casey, tirados en el suelo. - ¡Esto va para los libros de historia! Se ven tan mal que…

\- Oigan, Rafa se siente bien. El alcohol no le hizo ningún efecto con el antibiótico, ¿no es así, Rafa?

\- Quiero vomitar. – Susurró Rafa. Se tapó la boca, se paró como pudo, empujó a sus hermanos, y entre tropezones, llegó al baño.

\- Ay no. – Susurró Leo, quien corrió a seguir a su hermano al baño.

\- Bueno, eso no es por el antibiótico, pero sí por el alcohol. – Suspiró Donnie, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

\- Desearía haber poder visto a Rafa cuando aún se sentía bien. – Habló Mikey. Se imaginaba que hubiera sido muy divertido.

\- Tal vez luego. – Rió Casey. – Ahora, me tengo que ir antes de que Rafa termine y tus hermanos me quieran sermonear.

Con eso, Casey se levantó, recogió los vasos de shots, las botellas, la pelota de ping-pong, los metió a su mochila y después de un duro trabajo para levantarse del suelo, salió del cuarto de Rafa y se despidió de Mikey, quien lo acompañó a la salida.

Cuando caminaba hacia la salida, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y lo dejó ver a Rafa, sentado junto al escusado, Leo asqueado sosteniendo su bandana, y Donnie preguntándole cómo se sentía.

\- Oye Rafa… - Susurró Casey.

Rafa levantó su cansada mirada del suelo y miró a su amigo.

\- ¿La próxima vez intentamos Tequila? – Rió, haciendo que Leo y Donnie lo miraran con enojo

\- Vete a la…

Antes de que Rafa pudiera terminar su oración, alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Casey, al escuchar esa conocida voz y al ver las caras de todos los hermanos, en especial la de Rafa, supo quién era el que se encontraba detrás suyo.

\- Ay no… - Susurró para él mismo mientras se daba la vuelta. – Yo ya me iba, Maestro Splinter. – Fue lo único que salió de su boca, que sonreía con vergüenza.

\- Ya me siento mejor. Creo que me voy a dormir…- Habló Rafa asustado, tratando de pararse del suelo del baño.

\- ¡No! ¡Ustedes no se van hasta que expliquen lo que pasó! – Gritó Leo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nosotros no vamos a hacerlo por ustedes! – Continuó Donnie.

\- Sensei, sé lo que está pensando, pero esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver. – Se defendió Mikey asustado por la mirada de su maestro. - ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

\- ¡Nadie se va a ir hasta que me expliquen qué fue lo que pasó!

Leo, Donnie y Mikey solo voltearon a ver a Rafa y a Casey, esperando a que confesaran.

Esa noche no acabó bien.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo! Espero que se hayan reído y no olviden ponerlo en favoritos, seguirme si les gustan mis historias y lo más importante, dejarme un review con su opinión!**

 **Gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
